ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Tennyson(timeline 63)
Ben Tennyson is a Human from the planet Earth. Upon being hypnotized and marrying Elizabeth Transyl, queen of the Vladats, he had become her king and a merciless ruler of worlds. Appearance Upon being hypnotized completely by Elizabeth, his eyes have changed color, green irises, crimson pupils, and black eyes. He now wears a silk black shirt with a blood red '10' over his heart, smooth black trousers with polished black shoes and a silver necklace with an 'X' shaped pendant. Also wears a short black cape with a gold clasp set so it is hanging over his right arm up to his wrist. His omnitrix is the complete model, although the parts that were formerly green were changed to dark maroon/crimson. As a result of the omnitrix switching colors, so has the clothing adaption on his alien forms. The former green uniforms of his aliens have turned crimson, along with them obtaining a more dark or bestial appearance. The eyes have also turned crimson red. Background Like his prime self, he, Rook, Hobble, and Rad Dudesman traveled to Anur Transyl on a mission and fought Lord Transyl. Main difference was Lord Transyl was also killed by Atomix's "fusion cuisine" attack. The group was rewarded with an antique table. Upon leaving, they discovered the table was really the coffin containing Elizabeth Transyl, Lord Transyl's sister and queen of Vladats. She attacked and discarded the others off the ship, Ben surviving using his whampire form. Although impressed Elizabeth attempted to drain ben as the omnitrix timed out. Ben kissed as a last ditch effort. Surprisingly successful as Elizabeth was immediately smitten by ben. As a means of romancing, She hypnotized Ben to be her lover and husband. Her kiss on his lips made this hypnosis complete and permanent, altering his eyes and personality. He agreed to be her husband and king. They were wedded and placed into power the next day. As two years passed, They obliderated the Incursian Empire, as well as the Tetramands. The Plumber's, Azmuth and Galvan Prime weere the first things to go. And Vilgax was easy to get rid of together. Even took over Revonnah, taking Rook's sisters as slaves of pleasure. All while still being happily married. Recently has Kevin Levin tortured in his dungeon as a prison of war. Gwen, Rook, and even Albedo have formed a resistance, attempting to storm Ben's castle on Anur Transyl. Using his omnitrix, Ben easily overpowered and imprisoned them. He had sadistically tortured, showing Gwen and Rook the fate Kevin and the girls. Taunted Gwen for her relationship with Albedo, bearing his child. As he imprisoned, claims he will take their baby to be a playmate/sibling for his and Elizabeth's upcoming child. A decade later, he is seen raising his twin daughters, Bathory and Nocturnelle, along with his niece, Jen, as his adopted daughter. He was seen discussing further conquest of a planet with his generals. He currently has a doctor creating an army for him. Personality Ben has become a cruel and sadistic tyrant. Conquering planets to expand his and his wife's empire. Cruelly torturing his prison, denying them food and drink. Verbally abusive and taunting his foes. Has even enslaved Rooks younger sisters, brainwashing them to please him and Elizabeth. He seems to have no remorse, even to his old friends and family. Having no qualms about taking away Gwen and Albedo's child as it is born, so he and his wife can raise it themselves. Although despite all of that and being brainwashed, he seems to have genuinely love and care for Elizabeth. He truly is a caring father for his twin daughters, Bathory and Nocturnelle, treating them as his pride and joy. He also cares for his niece, Jen, raising her as if she is his very own. Powers and Abilities Having the omnitrix, he is capable of transforming into various alien species. Highly skilled in using his various abilities, along with having the master control. Biography See above Appearances Unknown yet Trivia • He is now a merciless tyrant and ruler, no longer a hero of any kind. • He has managed to defeat and killed many foes of his past. •His and Elizabeth's twin daughters, is the first human/vladat hybrid in the universe. •Currently 28, and has been happily married for 12 years. • The father of three: His biological twin daughters, Bathory and Nocturnelle, along with his niece/adopted daughter, Jen. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Warlords Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Rooter23 Category:Timeline 63 Category:Alternate Counterparts